Flora's Secret
by ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf
Summary: [Songfic] A tribute to three couples of Redwall- BrogglexFwirl, DandinxMariel, and GonffxColumbine!


A/N ::Waves cheerily:: Hello there! It's me again, with a fluffy ficcy! Yes, it's another song by Enya, but I think they are good romance/fluff ones. They should have a fluff category- I'm serious. Romance isn't enough.

This fic is 2/3 dedicated to ImaPsychoSquirrel, for suggesting Broggle/Fwirl and Gonff/Columbine. ::gasp:: How could I have forgotten them? I saw someone liked Mariel/Dandin, so that's there too. I think they are friends AND potential lovers, but either way, this fic is fine with either.

Lyrics are in double ""quotations"" and yada yada. I also recommend reading "Fallen Embers"!

Read and review!

Disclaimer: Me: I OWN REDWALL!

Man in white suit and holding walkie-talkie: Sir, I got her. Want me to take her to the ward now?

Me: NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I OWN REDWALL! I HAVE POWER! Oh, nice white jacket. ::touches, then is grabbed and hauled off to the paddy wagon::

(Begin Flora's Secret)

Dandin, his back in the grass, felt around for Mariel's paw. "Mariel?" he asked, and felt another furry paw. Grabbing it, he pulled it closer. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

The mousemaid smiled. "The clouds, Dandin, you silly mouse."

""Lovers in the long grass

Look above them""

Dandin gazed at the fluffy mounds of clouds. "Hm... I think I see... you there..." he pointed towards a mouse-ish shaped puff. "See?"

""Only they can see

Where the clouds are going""

Mariel squinted, and leaned over, her bright eyes searching. Seeing the cloud, she laughed. "There!" she said, somewhat giggly. She leaned back again, her paw still clasping Dandin's. "Do you think it's beautiful?" she asked, her voice soft.

""Only to discover

Dust and sunlight""

Dandin nodded, then shook his head. "I know something that is more beautiful then anything besides her."

Mariel raised her eyebrows. "Who?"

Dandin gripped her paw tightly and leaned over to her, so that only she could hear him whisper:

"You."

""Make the sky so blue""

(Gonff/Columbine)

The Prince of Mousetheives pranced around the bank of River Moss, his footpaws seemingly not touching the dirt and grass. His head with filled with the wonderful thoughts of a certain mousewife.

""Silver willows

Tears from Persia""

He skipped about, and picked up a flower from a patch of buttercups, and lifted it's blue and white petals to his face, smelling it.

The sweet scent drifted over him, like the thoughts of his beloved.

""Those who come

From a far-off island

Winter Chanterelle lies

Under cover""

He picked a few more, and gently clasped them in his paw, careful not to crush the columbine which he held. His head was free as a sparrow, spinning from Columbine to his son, Gnoflet. He set a fast pace to Redwall Abbey.

(Redwall Abbey)

Columbine was leaning on the battlements, caring eyes scanning the woods for signs of Gonff. She sighed- where was he?

As the though hit her, she smiled. He would probably be off composing ballads or songs- they were about her, usually.

Gnoflet tugged on his mother apron. "Where's Daddy?" he asked, still tugging.

Columbine gently shushed him away. "Out in the woods. Go and play with the other Dibbuns, Gnoflet."

Gnoflet snorted, and began skipping off to the kitchens, most likely to steal food. The mousewife resumed her search for Gonff, and then, suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

Whirling around, she came face-to-face with a certain Prince of Mousetheives. Noses inches apart, he quickly kissed her and gave her the collected flowers, blushing under his fur. "Here, my little flower."

The mousewife embraced her husband, and sank to her knees. "I missed you," she whispered. "Even though it was for a short time, I missed you."

Gonff grinned. "Nothing can keep the Prince of Mousetheives away from his princess," he said.

Columbine could only smile back and hug onto her Prince.

""Glory-of-the-sun-blue""

(Broggle/Fwirl)

Fwirl, the squirrelmaid living in the forest, looked at Redwall Abbey with keen anticipation. Where was Broggle? She asked herself. He said he was coming...

The squirrelmaid sighed. She yearned for Broggle when he was gone- he talked to her, kept her company, let her be herself.

""Some they know passion

Some as freedom

Some they know as love""

Pawsteps sounded in the forest, and the quiet voice of a squirrel asked, "Fwirl?"

The squirrelmaid bounded towards the voice, and came to face Broggle. In his paws was a little box, wrapped with ivy and covered in barkcloth. The summer sunlight shone onto it, and filtered through the twirling ivy.

Broggle smiled bashfully, and said with a stammer, "I-I brought you this... I h-hope you like it..." he said, and blushed. He thought his stammer had gone away when Boorab had helped him- but around Fwirl, it seemed to come back.

Fwirl giggled coyly, then clasped her hand behind her back. "Thanks," she said, in a small voice. "That's really nice of you, Broggle. Want to sit over here-"

"Yes! Er, sure." The stammer went away- but was replaced by nervousness. "On this log?"

Fwirl curled her tail around a haunch, then unwrapped it. "All right, B-broggle," she stammered, and then crimson spread under her fur. Now she had developed the mysterious stammer.

Both of them walked over to the log, and sat down, tails hanging over their heads like furry brown branches. Suddenly, the log creaked and fell back, sending the two squirrels on their backs, onto the grass.

""Lying in the long grass

Close beside her

Giving her the name

Of the moon she loves""

Fwirl seized Broggle's arm when she fell, and pulled him closer to her on accident. Now she let go and rapidly said, "Sorry! I-"

Broggle laughed. "It's fine, Fwirl. Besides, it's better in the grass, isn't it?"

""This will be the day she remembers

When she knew his heart was

Loving in the long grass

Close beside her""

"Here you go," he said, and gave her the box. She shyly unwrapped and, and opened the box. Inside were small walnut nut farls, speckled with dried fruits.

"Oh Broggle!" she gasped.

"Taste one," he urged, and gave one to her.

""Whispering to her of love

And they way it leaves then

Lying in the long grass

In the sunlight""

Fwirl bit into it with her white teeth, and giggled. "They're... wonderful, Broggle!"

The two lie there, close together, eating in the grass.

""They believe it is true love

And all around them, flora's secret

Telling them of love

And the way it breathes""

Dandin and Mariel, clasping paws, cloud gazing, but not only at the clouds, but the other's eyes...

""Looking up from the eyes of amaranthine

They can see the sky is blue""

Prince and Princess, embracing the other below the blue sky...

""They can see that the sky is blue

Knowing that they're love is true""

The two squirrels lying the grass, laughing and talking...

""Dreams that they never knew

And the sky above was blue""

(End Flora's Secret)

A/N Wow. That took a while for me to do.

My elbow hurts... Oh well. It might feel better if you review!


End file.
